Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Season 3 Japanese
Cast Leonardo: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Donatello: Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Michelangelo: Charmy Bee (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Raphael: Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extras with Sonic, Tails, Charmy, and Knuckles: Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Splinter/Hamato Yoshi: Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII; As a mutant rat) Extra with Cloud/Teng Shin: Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII; As a mutant rat) Shredder/Oroku Saki: Loki (The Avengers; His alias name will be the Trickster) Extras with Loki: Vamdemon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3), Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot), and Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII; With Sephiroth being Shredder's serious side) Krang: Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) Extras with Uka-Uka: Dr. Nitros Brio, Dr. Nitros Gin, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide (Crash Bandicoot), Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Picodevimon (Digimon), and Infinite (Sonic Forces) Bebop and Rocksteady: Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers (Crash Bandicoot), Archnemon, Mummymon (Digimon), Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) New Henchman: Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot) April O'Neil: Princess Elise III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Extras with Elise: Princess Allison Oriana (Felix the Cat the Movie; As a 10 year old), the Dazzlings, and the Mane Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Casey Jones: Kiriha Aonuma (Digimon Fusion Season 2) Extras with Kiriha: Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X; As a 10 year old), the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), and the Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Leatherhead (Ally version): Tiny Tiger and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) Karai: Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII) Leatherhead (Enemy version): Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) Rat King: Stays the same Neutrinos: Crash, Coco, Tawna, Sombra, and Crunch Bandicoot, Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot), Agumon, Piyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Tailmon (Digimon), Spike, and Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Vernon Fenwick: Seifer Almasy (Final Fantasy VIII/Kingdom Hearts) Irma Langenstein: Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon Season 1) Extra News Studio Allies: Taichi and Hikari Yagami, Sora Takenouchi, Yamato Ishida, Koushiro Izumi, Jyou Kido, and Takeru Takaishi-Ishida (Digimon Season 1) Punk Frogs: Ashitaka, San (Princess Mononoke; As mutant wolves), Arren, and Therru (Tales from Earthsea; As mutant dragons) Burne Thompson: J. Jonah Jamieson (Spiderman the Animated Series) Baxter Stockman: Jack O'Lantern (Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween) Stone Warriors: Stays the same Metalhead: Cait Sith (Final Fantasy VII) New human allies: Nurse Joy and Officer Junsar (Pokemon) Mondo Gecko/Usagi Yojimbo: Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom; But she'll originally be from Dimension X and she moves in with the Mobians and their allies in the sewer lair at the end of Season 3 Episode 12) Slash, Tokka, and Razar/New mutant allies: Quackerjack, Megavolt, Liquidator, and Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) Episodes Season 3 Episode 1: Cloud's Life in Danger! Get the Medi-Laser Plot: The Mobians learn the cost of slacking off when Cloud Strife is badly hurt and Aerith Gainsborough almost gets captured during a confrontation with Loki's group. Now they must race to get the Medi-Laser from the villains and use it to save Cloud from certain death. Season 3 Episode 2: On Trial! The Con Host Richard Rooter Plot: The intentions of the Mobians are put to the test when a controversial TV-figure named Richard Rooter portrays our heroes as menaces to society. The Mobians forego publicly clearing their name by fighting Uka-Uka's group and their new robotic weapon, learning on the way that Richard is recently working with Loki's group thanks to their new human allies in Chief Clancy Wiggum, Lou, Eddie, and Hoffman of the NYPD. Season 3 Episode 3: Mimi the Giant! Find the Shrinking Cure Plot: Mimi Tachikawa accidentally becomes gigantic, and her naturally clumsy nature makes her a danger to the city. The Mobians, Elise Oriana III, Taichi Yagami, and Kiriha Aonuma's groups, and their allies hide her and search for her cure. At the same time, Richard is already mutated as Rilla Roo. Season 3 Episode 4: Bogart-Styled Mystery! The Maltese Spider Plot: Gangsters are swiping all the antiques in town. And when they swipe most of our heroes, it's up to Miles "Tails" Prower, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, and Elise, Taichi, and Kiriha's groups to find out why. Could Loki's group be behind this? Season 3 Episode 5: Gravity Out of Control! High-Flying Mobians Plot: The Mobians and their allies go flying when Loki's group invents a gravity-altering device. Soon it extends to the surface and affects all of New York City, and it's up to our heroes to use the newly-made Anti-Gravity Boots to stop it. Season 3 Episode 6: Strange Behaviors! Cloud and Vanitas Mind Switched Plot: The bodies of Cloud and Vanitas are switched when a device is accidentally activated during a battle between the Mobians and their enemies. As Uka-Uka's group and the rest of the villains plan the Mobians' demise and Cloud plans on how to get back to his body, everyone else is clueless at first. Season 3 Episode 7: Eternal Winter Strikes! We Must Thaw the Ice Plot: After Loki's group and their henchmen use Uka-Uka's group's Freeze Ray to place New York City in an eternal winter, the Mobians and their allies must find a way to shut down the Freeze Ray's powers before the Freeze Ray's powers spread across from New York City to across Earth slowly. Season 3 Episode 8: Yuffie the Hedgehog! Aquakinetic Battle Plot: After the Komodo Brothers accidentally spill some Mutagen on Yuffie Kisaragi during a usual scuffle between good and evil, Yuffie mutates into a hedgehog with aquakinetic powers after her finger cut came into contact with Sonic the Hedgehog before their usual training begins. And it's up to the Mobians to steal the Anti-Mutation Gun from Loki's group and their henchmen in order to change Yuffie back into a human. Season 3 Episode 9: Rodent Man of the Sewers! The Rat King Plot: A mysterious sewer-dwelling man called the Rat King has an unnatural ability to put rats under his control. And to make matters worse, the Rat King kidnaps Elise, Twilight Sparkle, and Adagio Dazzle to punish them for talking bad things about rats on national television by imprisoning them. Can Cloud and Aerith resist and Elise, Twilight Sparkle, and Adagio be found and rescued, or will Cloud and Aerith destroy the Mobians and their allies at the bidding of the Rat King? Season 3 Episode 10: The Komodo Brothers Fired and Banished?! Plot: After getting fired by Loki and Uka-Uka's groups for a foul-up while trying to give an example on how to defeat the enemy, the Komodo Brothers end up banished to New York City. Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile become sympathetic upon learning this and convinces their allies to take them in at the sewer lair. But the Komodo Brothers cause more harm than good when trying to help. Season 3 Episode 11: Dinosaur Battle! Journey to the Earth's Core Plot: After witnessing a living dinosaur called a diplodicus wander in the city and disappear abruptly, the Mobians and their allies follow its tracks into a large hole, where they discover a shocking revelation; An underground cave where dinosaurs still roam. Meanwhile, Loki's group, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers, Rilla, Archnemon, Mummymon, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot are also there, but to collect a crystal needed by Uka-Uka's group to recharge the power cells of the Jotundrome. The Mobians and their allies also discover that the crystal is the source for all lifeforms inside the cave, and must get it back with help from the same diplodicus named Dippy and his family before the prehistoric life is all destroyed without the crystal. Season 3 Episode 12: The Beautiful Princess Zelda from Another Dimension! Plot: When Princess Zelda visits from another dimension of Hyrule for a visit, Loki's group and their henchmen are tasked by Uka-Uka's group to kidnap her and use her golden powers to revive the Jotundrome's energy cells, and on the way for their mission, create four new mutants in the form of the Fearsome Four, consisting Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and Liquidator. But when they accidentally kidnap Allison Oriana, mistaking her for Zelda due to the two girls switching places, it's up to Zelda, the Mobians, and their allies, including Aku-Aku's group's three more members, Tawna and Sombra Bandicoot and Sticks the Badger, and even Wiggum's little sister and her best friend, Officer Junsar and Nurse Joy, to save her and prevent the evil plot from coming to life, by kidnapping the Fearsome Four and convincing them to help our heroes. Season 3 Episode 13: Ringuma's Anger! Highland Forest Escape Plot: While visiting Applejack's parents' home in Highland Forest near Syracuse, the Mobians and their allies come face to face with Loki's group's henchmen as usual, only to accidentally anger a horde of Ringuma in the forest, causing both sides' members to get separated in two groups. Now they must bury their hatchet and temporally work together to find each other and escape the Ringuma's wrath. Season 3 Episode 14: Cut Into Dimensions! The Alien Ninja Sword Plot: Loki's group gains possession of an ancient ninja sword that is crafted from an alien metal, allowing it to cut through dimensions. Season 3 Episode 15: Battle at Sea! New York City's Ocean Flood Plot: Uka-Uka and Loki's groups' plan to flush out the Mobians from the sewers leaves the city flooded with water (And sea creatures) from the ocean. Season 3 Episode 16: Eternal Solar Eclipse! Battle for the Sun and Power Plot: After the villains block the sun with a Planetary Eclipse Maker, darkness falls upon Earth, also causing a power outage, and it's up to the Mobians and their allies, with a stray dog named Tulip's help, to destroy the device and bring the sun and power back, by destroying one half of the machine underground of Central Park, and the other on the maker itself in space. Season 3 Episode 17: All for One, One for All! Musketeer Madness Plot: A bump on the head leaves Sonic with amnesia, thinking that he is in 17th century France, and that he and his comrades are Musketeers. Season 3 Episode 18: Animals in Danger! Mobians in Danger Plot: Loki's group programs the city's new garbage collecting super-computer to collect the Mobians. But when Loki's group doesn't specify Mobians, the super-computer ends up collecting various animals of the city of every shape and size and both the animals and Mobians are not safe. Season 3 Episode 19: Cortex is Charmy?! Solve the New Evil Plot! Plot: Cortex thinks he's Charmy Bee after a computer malfunction, causing our heroes to use that advantage to figure out what Loki's group and their henchmen are plotting. At the same time, they also must find and rescue the real Charmy who got captured after storming out in anger over being placed in a kung-pow spell by Aerith as punishment for eating too much pizza and junk food on his friends. Season 3 Episode 20: Alien Visitors! What Do They Want? Plot: Aliens abduct Tails, Silver, Megavolt, and the Komodo Brothers, and it's up to our heroes and the villains to figure out what the aliens want and how to get Tails, Silver, Megavolt, and the Komodo Brothers back to them. Season 3 Episode 21: Tiny Mobians Again?! Insect Assistance! Plot: After Uka-Uka's group's shrink ray borrowed by Pinstripe shrinks the Fearsome Four and Mobians down to insect size, the Fearsome Four and Mobians must overcome bigger obstacles for the second time by using Tails and Quackerjack's Insect Tamer 3000 to gain the insects’ help to return to normal size and save the day. Season 3 Episode 22: Valentine's Date! All Lovers' Date Plot: It's Valentine's Day, and it's up to the Mobians' allies to help the couples in the Mobians, Sora Takenouchi and Yamato Ishida, and Elise and Kiriha’s groups to have a perfect Valentine's date. (No villains appear in this episode) Season 3 Episode 23: The Pumpkin's Revenge! Jack's Return Plot: Jack O'Lantern returns for revenge against the Mobians and Loki‘s group while our heroes hurry to stop Loki's group's plan to siphon water from an underground reservoir. Season 3 Episode 24: Defeat the Glitchy Pests! Glitch Bugs Plot: When the villains let loose Glitch Bugs unto New York City's machines, making them berserk again, the Mobians and their allies, including the newly immune Omega and Megavolt, must find a way to return the machines to normal by destroying not just the vengeful Omnis, but also the Heart of the Glitch Bugs; The Glitch Bug Queen. Season 3 Episode 25: Unstable Mutation! Mutant Bull on the Loose Plot: A train accident produces gallons of mutagen that drench nearby cattle. The result is a super bull with a temper, and it's up to our heroes to stop it and return the mutated cattle back to normal before Loki's group puts the super bull under their control. Season 3 Episode 26: Night of the Werehog! Restore Sonic Plot: After Sonic is blasted by a Were-Making Ray, he becomes a Werehog by night, and it's up to the Mobians and their allies, with Shadow as temporary leader, to find a cure to restore Sonic back to normal again. At the same time, Elise, Kiriha, and Taichi's groups help our heroes and Sonic convince Tiffany, J. Jonah Jamieson's animal-hating girlfriend, that not all animals are bad. Season 3 Episode 27: Friendship by Pizza! Mozzy's Plight Plot: After Loki's group and their henchmen create a poisonous pizza slice, they almost trick Charmy into eating it when Silver and Bushroot saves him from certain death. Traumatized, Charmy vows to never eat pizza again. But when a harmless baby Killer Pizza hatches in the Mobians' lair by Charmy cooking a slice he was gonna give to Cream and Cheese, Charmy, Cream, and Cheese, and even the rest of our heroes, befriend the creature, naming him Mozzy (A pun name for mozzarella cheese), and, while Charmy conquers his fear of eating pizza, convincing their other human allies to trust the little guy and help him rescue his recently captured parents from the villains. Season 3 Episode 28: Super Mutants Created! Stop the Mesmerizer Plot: Loki and Uka-Uka's groups produce hi-tech versions of Pinstripe, Ripper, Koala, and the Komodo Brothers to keep the Mobians, Tiny, Dingodile, Fearsome Four, Kiriha's group, and Yuffie busy while they install a damaged mind-controlling Mesmerizer at the top of the broadcast tower at the Channel Six building, with Kiriha's group and Yuffie wearing the crystal pendants Tails made to make them immune to the Mesmerizer's powers. Season 3 Episode 29: Bake Off! Mutagen in Icing Plot: After a Mutagen sample is accidentally mixed up within a crate of buttercream icing due to Ripper and the Komodo Brothers accidentally dropping the crate, the Mobians, under Charmy, Cream, Cloud, Aerith, and even Elise's group's encouragement, decide to partake in a bake-off against the villains to get the crate and get rid of the Mutagen. Season 3 Episode 30: Paint Battle! Restore the Color Plot: When the villains drain all the color from New York City with a Color Draining Vacuum, it's up to the Mobians and their allies to restore the color again with Tails, Silver, and Quackerjack's Color Blasting Beams to reverse the Color Draining Vacuum's powers. Season 3 Episode 31: The Muscular Penguin! Drake Plot: The Punk Mutants are being terrorized by a muscular penguin named Drake in the Florida Everglades of Okefenokee Swamp, but after the Punk Mutants call our heroes for help, they go to their rescue. Drake then teams up with Loki's group and their henchmen to battle the Mobians, Punk Mutants, and their allies. Season 3 Episode 32: Happy Birthday Charmy! Plot: It's Charmy's seventh birthday, but none of his allies seem to remember, and it frustrates him greatly. Meanwhile, Loki and Uka-Uka's groups discover what is possibly an "Anti-Mutagen" that, after testing it on three Stone Warriors, can undo mutations. Loki's group, Ripper, Koala, Pinstripe, the Komodo Brothers, Rilla, Archnemon, Mummymon, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot are sent to use it on the Mobians, Fearsome Four, Tiny, and Dingodile and our heroes have a few close calls. Season 3 Episode 33: Freaky Friday! Sonic and Shadow's Adventure Plot: After Uka-Uka's Mind-Switching Machine switches Sonic and Shadow's minds into the other's bodies while rescuing the Mayor of New York City from Loki's group after his mind is switched with Loki's, Sonic and Shadow must overcome their new bodies, and their argument from earlier which neither could find the courage to apologize to the other out of guilt, in order to help our heroes and their allies get the Mind-Switched Machine from the villains and restore Sonic and Shadow and Loki and the Mayor's minds back to their original bodies. Season 3 Episode 34: Disappearing Female Mobians! Off to the Rescue Plot: After the villains, teaming up with Jack, kidnap the girl Mobians to use them as bait to lure the boy Mobians into a trap, it's up to the boy Mobians, after Cheese and Blaze escape, to rescue them. Season 3 Episode 35: Where's Cheese and Froggy?! Coney Island Search! Plot: While visiting Coney Island, Cheese and Froggy accidentally get separated from the Mobians when a crowd of shoppers almost stampedes on them. Then when they fail to stop Big the Cat, Megavolt, and Cream from getting captured by the villains, it's up to Cheese and Froggy to find the other Mobians and their allies and help rescue the three. Season 3 Episode 36: Omega's Quest! Hunt for the Acid-Proof Crystal Plot: Deciding to make a bet with Seifer Almasy for an $100 bill that Omega is a good Samaritan along with our heroes, the Mobians and their allies journey to Chinatown to gather an Acid-Proof Crystal to prevent the villains from using it to restore the Jotundrome's acid cells. Season 3 Episode 37: The Birth of Cait Sith! Plot: Even regular colds cannot stop the Mobians, Gangreen Gang, Fearsome Four, Tiny, and Dingodile from an attempt to take down Loki and Uka-Uka's groups after they unleash Cait Sith, a robotic fighting cat-like machine programmed to seek and capture the Mobians, Fearsome Four, Tiny, and Dingodile. But thankfully, our heroes, thanks to Tails, reprogram Cait Sith into joining their side instead after shutting him down. Season 3 Episode 38: Clash! Drake Vs. the Rat King Plot: Drake arrives in New York City seeking revenge for his defeat against our heroes and their allies only to run into the Rat King who captures him and reveals his plans for world domination. However, after Drake escapes, the two villains end up arguing, then finally fighting each other instead of the Mobians and their allies, resulting our heroes and their allies, upon discovering the Rat King's evil plot and Drake's revenge mission, to get back at them. Season 3 Episode 39: End of Crime Fighting?! The Mobianator! Plot: Creating another robot called E-124 Mobianator to counter the Mobians, the villains began to successfully commit crimes easily with the Mobians beaten easily. But when the Mobians find out Mobianator's weakness thanks to their human allies snooping in on the villains, our heroes decide to use it as an advantage against the enemy. Season 3 Episode 40: Good Luck, Bad Luck! Tarot Card Magic Plot: Traveling to New Orleans, the Mobians and their allies must break a bad luck voodoo curse that is casted upon Hikari Yagami when she accidentally breaks a voodoo statue courtesy of Loki and Uka-Uka's groups, by rescuing Hikari and the Good Luck Charm Spirits by separating the Good Luck Charm Spirits in a Magic Venn Diagram. Season 3 Episode 41: Quiz Off! Win the Prism Crystal of Light Plot: The Mobians enter a Quiz-Off against Loki's group's henchmen to win the Prism Crystal of Light before the villains use it to restore the Jotundrome's power cells. Season 3 Episode 42: Gang Story! Charmy's Human Adventure Plot: Archnemon, Mummymon, and Koala put on an act to get the Mobians, Fearsome Four, Tiny, and Dingodile to eat chocolate chip cookies, but not any ordinary cookies, because these cookies could turn them into humans, which Tails discovers. Tempted to find out what being a human is like, Charmy eats one and becomes a human. While the effects wears off from time to time, they still kick back in. Meanwhile, the Mobians and their allies search for Charmy with an antidote for the Anti-Mutagen before it destroys him, while Loki's group's henchmen ask for help from their old gang to rob a ship, this time with Rilla accompanying them. And during it all, Elise's group attempt to "Join" the gang to get a story for Jamieson with secret help from Taichi and Kiriha's groups. Season 3 Episode 43: Runaway Dimension X Pet! The Grybyx Plot: Coco Bandicoot's pet Grybyx, which has a really bad temper whenever it gets hungry, escapes from Dimension X through a portal to Earth, causing trouble for the Mobians and their allies and it's up to our heroes to help Aku-Aku's group to find him and return him and Aku-Aku's group home again. Season 3 Episode 44: Wild Goose Chase! Treasure Hunt Plot: The Mobians and their allies discover a treasure map and resolve to find a fabled treasure called the Golden Wumpa Fruit Statue from Dimension X located underground of Ellis Island. But unfortunately, the villains overhear this and decide to go after the treasure as well. Season 3 Episode 45: Rescue Cosmo and Bushroot! Prism Roses of the Underground Plot: When Cosmo the Seedrian and Bushroot falls sick with Pollen Fever when Loki's group stings them with a Blue Thistle, the Mobians and their allies decide to gather Prism Roses within Earth's core near the prehistoric world to cure the two before the villains destroy them to re-power the Jotundrome. Season 3 Episode 46: Cloud and Aerith Gone?! A Team No More Plot: Cloud and Aerith have suddenly left, and a note left behind from them forces the Mobians and their allies to go their separate ways, but one by one, they, except Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Liquidator, and Dingodile, are captured by not only Loki and Uka-Uka's groups and their henchmen, but also Drake and the Rat King, who are working together with the said villains. And it's up to Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Liquidator, and Dingodile, with help from their human allies, as well as two mysterious masked creatures, to save their friends and the day. Season 3 Episode 47: Battle for the Three Lost Kingdoms! Atlantis, Laputa, and Lilliput Plot: When the villains steal the Heart of Atlantis, Laputa, and Lilliput in the form of a huge crystal to try and re-power the Jotundrome, the Mobians and their allies, humans and mutants alike, while on a cruise to the Bahamas, must get it back and return it to the center of the Bermuda Triangle where the three lost cities are before the lost cities themselves die out without the Heart. Season 3 Episode 48: Fort Charles Raid! Rescue Elise's Group Plot: After several failed attempts to get the Jotundrome re-energized, Loki and Uka-Uka's groups run one last-ditch distraction for the Mobians and their allies at Fort Charles while Ripper, Koala, Pinstripe, the Komodo Brothers, Rilla, Archnemon, Mummymon, Orbot, Cubot, Tribot, and even the other villains steal energy fuel cells from the neighboring space research center. Season 3 Episode 49: Hurry Mobians! The Jotundrome Rises Plot: The Jotundrome is up and running again, and it is up to the Mobians and all of their allies to hinder Loki and Uka-Uka's groups, with the other villains' help, from getting to the surface. Season 3 Episode 50: Climax Battle! The Jotundrome Falls Plot: After several setbacks, including firing a missile towards our heroes out at the South Dakota countryside, missing and instead blowing up Mount Rushmore, Loki and Uka-Uka's groups steal all of New York City's electricity and charge it into a giant transdimensional gateway, designed to send Earth into Dimension X. The Mobians and all of their allies must defeat their enemies once and for all before Earth is destroyed by Uka-Uka's group's Stone Warrior army. In the end, the Mobians and all of their allies destroy the Jotundrome, sends all of the villains to prison on Riker's Island, and are celebrated as the heroes in town and full-fledged ninjas by Cloud and Aerith. For series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Japanese Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies